Their Confessions
by IndependentLove
Summary: Just a quick short story on how Kyo could've confessed his love!


Tohru looked around certain that she heard someone come into the house. She stood still for a couple of moments then shrugged and went back to preparing dinner.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief and peeked around the corner to see Tohru standing at the kitchen counter. _She is so beautiful, _he thought. He shook his head and quietly headed upstairs. He climbed through his window up onto the roof. He was supposed to be at the dojo right now but he needed some time to think and it wouldn't help if he talked to Tohru and then couldn't stop thinking about her. _I'm not going to let this curse come between us, _he thought, _I'm going to tell her, _he decided. He climbed down and slowly walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

_Kyo, I know this is kind of weird and feel free to tell me what you think…..ughhhh no, no, no she couldn't do it! What would he say?_ Tohru was busy making rice-balls but she was also trying to think of a way she could tell Kyo her true feelings.

Just then she someone came in. She turned around and immediately smiled, "Kyo! Hello how was your time at the dojo? I'm making dinner, do you need something? Can I make you a cup of tea? Would you like some snacks along with that…" Tohru kept talking and walked toward a cabinet and pulled out a box of cookies she had just bought.

Kyo smiled while she did, the way she babbled when she was happy was really funny. _Wait! Why was she so happy? Did that damn rat, Yuki, already beat him to it? No, STOP IT. Your just damn paranoid. Damn it! Maybe…_

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Kyo are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled trying to ease the stiffness in her shoulders. "I'm fine Tohru just tired is all. Ya need some help? Where's that damn Yuki and that perverted dog?"

Tohru giggled lightly and turned back to the counter, "Yuki went out with the student council meeting. And Shigure went over to the main house. He told me he would be back for dinner but I suppose he'll be late." She put a lid to the Miso soup she was just stirring and turned towards him.

_Do it now…_ He told himself silently. "Ummm, Tohru?"

She looked up at him with her big, teal eyes. "Yes?"

He reached up and nervously scratched the back of his head. He took a breath and walked closer to her. "Tohru…. I…..umm….ok..see….ugghh" he sighed in exasperation. "Look Tohru what I want to say is that…um…that….."He shut his eyes and calmly, but desperately shouted "I really like you?" He held his breath and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. Her hair was tied up in a bun behind her head held up by a pencil with small strands framing her face. She was so beautiful. She was blushing wildly and her eyes watered as she looked up at him.

He panicked. Afraid of her answer, by what she might say. Did she have feelings for someone else?

"Gah!" he gasped embarrassed, "That damn rat told you already?" _DAMN IT!_ "I – I'm such an idiot", he mumbled. He looked away and started to walk off but Tohru caught his arm. He looked up at surprise, the brave gesture making her face heat up.

"No Kyo, Yuki has not told me anything. And.." she looked down at the floor shyly, "I like you too." She looked back up at him and smiled softly. Kyo caught his breath. _Am I dreaming or did she say what I thought she said? _

Kyo hesitantly put both his hands on the counter on either side of her and leaned in slowly. Refusing to meet her eyes, Kyo kissed her quickly, just a peck.

Tohru felt dizzy and happy. She let go of his arm and raised a hand to cup his check the other resting on his chest, careful not to hug him. She could feel his breath on her nose as he leaned in and she closed her eyes anticipating the moment. As soon as his lips touched hers she giggled and sighed a sound of contentment. She had dreamed about this moment, but never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought it would happen. It felt so nice.

With each step, each breath, Kyo immediately felt a tingling instinct to hug her. He refrained and focused on her, her cushioned pink lips. She felt so soothing, she relaxed him. He moved one hand down to her waist and held her. He wanted so badly to hold her closer, but this would have to do.

* * *

><p>Shigure walked back toward his house tired from his day. He had gone to visit Hatori concerning Kyo. Akito had definitely extended Kyo's time out of the imprisonment. But he had ensured them that it would happen when he felt ready. Shigure sighed and opened the door taking off his shoes. Walking past the kitchen, he back tracked his steps when he saw Kyo's back.<p>

_What is he doing? _He started. Startled gray eyes in surprise as he realized who else was with him.

* * *

><p>Tohru smiled as she looked up at Kyo, her kitty cat, (lol). Her lips felt a little swollen, but she wanted his touch again. She glanced over his shoulder then back to Kyo then quickly looked back over his shoulder and saw Shigure standing at the doorway fighting a smile.<p>

When Shigure saw Tohru looking at him he cleared his throat and smiled. "Oh Kyo how could you be so cruel by taking away my precious flower away from me?" Touching his forehead with the back of his hand, he posed dramatically. Shigure peeked out from under his black, silky hair in his eyes just in time to see the shocked look register in Kyo's face. He was still holding Tohru who was blushing to the extreme.

"Uh, well you see-" They both said at once, but were cut off by Shigure.

"You see Kyo this is why I never leave you alone with Tohru" they quickly broke away, "unless I don't have any other choice! Imagine what would have happened if I had been away all night!" He said with a sly smile. "You naughty boy Kyo" he said with an arched eyebrow.

Kyo opened his mouth, mumbling a stutter. Shigure enjoyed the moment, the fact that Kyo had no retort to say to him fast enough was priceless!

"Uhhh, wait. Wh - WHAT THE HELL? UGGHHHH, YOU SICK BASTARD! If anyone shouldn't be left alone with Tohru it's you, you perverted dog! I'm gonna beat your ass!" He raised his fist and brought it down, but Shigure dodged quickly.

"NOOOO please don't hit me and ruin my beautiful house, I beg you!" he said in an annoying tone, then turned serious again "I'm happy for you both, really. But have you thought about Akito and what he would say?"

Kyo lowered his arm and angrily glared at Shigure. "I- um no" he said quietly.

"I'm just warning you, Kyo." He sighed heavily like a man with a thousand burdens. Recovering quickly he turned to Tohru, "Now my sweet flower what is for dinner?"

She answered quietly, but her eyes never left the Cat who hung his head in contemplation.

* * *

><p>Tohru was busy washing dishes while Kyo showered and Shigure sat in his study revising his latest novel. She heard footsteps and a "I'm home!" she turned around and smiled at Yuki before turning back to the dishes.<p>

"Hello Yuki How was your day? Did you eat enough or would you like me to heat something up for you?"

"Hello Miss Honda, my day was fine and no I believe I'm quite okay concerning food. I am tired though, do you need any help before I go upstairs?" he asked smiling.

"No, no, I'm fine really I'm just finishing these dishes." She replied.

"Ok then have a good night." He said before walking out.

Tohru turned back to the dishes still thinking about what happened earlier that day. _Was it all just a dream?_ She shook her head dismissing the thoughts trying to concentrate. She finished with an irritated spirit. She could not stop thinking about Kyo. The way he made her feel… loved. She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips and closed her eyes trying to remember, clearing away other thoughts, she relaxed. She opened her eyes only to find Kyo standing in the doorway watching her. His skin was a slightly red from the hot water and his hair was wet. A towel was draped over his shoulders and he smiled. There was something sad about it though.

She quickly lowered her hand and smiled brightly, blushing, "Kyo… are you all right?" she asked him concerned.

He walked over to her, "Of course I am." He cupped her small face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Smiling up at him she eased out of his hold and turned off the lights. Walking up the stairs he held her hand until they stopped in front of her door.

"Good night Kyo." She said facing him. She didn't want him to leave though. He kissed her lips, trailing his kisses from her ear to her jaw bone back to her lips.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, too" she replied standing on her tippy-toes and kissing him one last time before closing her door.

* * *

><p>When Yuki woke up the next morning he sighed, exhausted. He walked downstairs and expected to see Tohru making breakfast. Not only was Tohru there, but so was Kyo. <em>Strange, <em>he thought groggily, _Kyo usually trains outside or something._ Something was different. Kyo smiled stealing shy glances at the brunette. He stayed smiling when Yuki walked in.

"Morning" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Something _really_ _was_ different.

"Yuki would you like some tea while I make breakfast?" Tohru asked.

Yuki smiled "Yes. Thank you Miss Honda."

Yuki leaned on the counter watching Kyo from the corner of his eye. Kyo didn't fight, didn't notice. He was looking at Tohru. _Too weird_._ Maybe I'm still asleep._ Tohru placed the tea cup in front of him.

While they ate Yuki was quiet and only spoke if spoken too. He was observing the two with genuine interest. Tohru was very special to him, but lately he realized he didn't love her the way he had thought and hoped he would. She was a dear friend to him and even more so a motherly figure, and gave him the feeling that he was loved by everyone around him. No one had ever made him feel that way. He wondered if Kyo and Tohru were finally taking notice of each other.

Almost every time Kyo spoke Tohru blushed. Did something happen between the two of them?

When Tohru finished cleaning she went upstairs to change. Yuki looked at Kyo. Kyo looked at Yuki. "Whaddya want ya damn rat?" he asked annoyed.

Yuki smirked. "I just want to know... What happened between you and Miss Honda?"

Kyo blushed and looked away. "What do you care?" Yuki gave him a glare, "Uh… I-um-I just.." he lowered his voice, "ItoldherIlovedher." He looked up suddenly, aware that he had just spilled the horrible secret. "THERE! Ya damn rat always in everybody's business!" Kyo looked away embarrassed.

Yuki smirked again, pointedly trying to ignore his annoying outburst. "And..?"

Kyo looked up startled, he had expected Yuki to be upset. "Shetoldmeshelovedmetoo." Kyo hid his face.

Yuki chuckled, enjoying the sudden change in the cats attitude "I'm glad. As long as she's happy." A dark shadow crossed his face though. He stood up and grabbed Kyo by the collar. "If you hurt her," he said through clenched teeth, "I'll kill you!" He smacked Kyo on the head before returning to his seat.

Shell - shocked Kyo forgot to respond. Both boys heard chuckling and turned to see Shigure standing at the door laughing. "Ahhhh, hahahaha! I had been waiting until one of you would start fighting!" He stopped and smirked, "Be good to Tohru, Kyo. My little flower is finally growing up!"

"Ya stupid dog. Don't call her that! She is not your flower!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah, that's right she's your flower now. So when do you plan to "de-flower" her?"

"Wh-What the hell! YOU SICK BASTARD!" he hit Shigure on the head before going upstairs.

Shigure smiled, "He didn't say when!"

When Shigure left, Yuki burst out laughing.


End file.
